The Best Party Ever
by snuffles1905
Summary: Ron is new in school and trying to fit in. Like that's gonna work...or...To understand this story forget everything you know about Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for cursing and later chapters**

**I don't own Kim Possible, if I did the show would be TV-MA**

**Thoughts in BOLD**

1 / Just Starting School

* * *

"So don't worry Ronnie everythings gonna be great." 

"But Mom what if the kids hate me."

"They will now let me do your hair."

"Mom I think its good."

"Okay...I love you."

"Love you to."

Ron gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek.

Ron got out of his Mom's car. In a clean white shirt and baggy pants

"Hey your the new kid."

Ron saw some guy with a tanned girl in a cheerleader outfit. "Yeah I am."

Ron was pushed to the ground. "Yeah Doyle rules." "But, your names Brick, honey."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Bonnie. Fuck new kids."

"Ron came up and saw Felix."

Ron screamed. "Wait, I won't hurt you. I'm paralized."

"Because of them." "No other reason. But never mind. I'll help you around the school."

"Thanks." "Oh and take my shirt."

Ron got a red shirt.

"Thanks. Oh I'm Ron this is Rufus."

"Oh nice, hey I'll show you my way around school."

* * *

Hope you like it alot more to come. Next Chapter

2 / The Cheerleaders


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for cursing and later chapters**

**I don't own Kim Possible, if I did the show would be TV-MA**

**Thoughts in BOLD**

2 / The Cheerleaders

* * *

"So Ron you like games." 

"Yeah, I love Gutar Hero 2. When I get the third wanna play it with me."

"Okay, but first meet Wade."

They entered the computer room and saw a young black boy with a controler playing the hell out of a video game.

"Yeah, take it. The elixir, no you'll die!!! Fuck!"

Wade dropped his earphones.

"Wade you don't have to curse we have a guest. His name is Ron."

"Hey, I'm Wade. Sorry for that. Just that this loser here kept trying to kill a level 53 monster with out protection."

"Like having sex without a condom."

Everyone looked at Ron after he said that. But Wade said "Well...Yeah. If you want to put it like that."

"Speaking of sex lets see the cheerleaders. This is a respectful school but the cheerleaders can trash talk, fuck, and bend circles around you." said Felix.

"Besides you won't like them just their pussy." So they went to the gym and saw cheerleaders doing splits and practicing for a match in 4 weeks. "So do you guys come here in your spare time." "No we just um...um...We see our girlfriends." "Who are?" "Damn." "Well I wanted to show you the only people in our school instead of the teachers."

Across the room Bonnie said to her friends "That's the boy Brick pushed down. He looks good. But I can't fall for fresh meat."

"Bonnie. Time to actually practice."

"No Kim, its time to leave. Me and Brick have a date at the movies. Then at his house. So I need to get ready."

"But the team, needs all its people for the tournament. Even scrubs."

"Oh! Kim you finally learned your place." She and her entourage just laughed and walked away. Kim changed into regular clothes hating every part of Bonnie.** "All she does is fuck people. And she thinks the team is better. She should be kicked off but her friends want her there. But its not like she invites them to parties. There good for the team but Bonnie just says "Go team" and then everythings good. Its not. When will she realize."**

Across the street Ron was leaving the school. "Bye guys I should be leaving for home."

"Okay bye." said Wade and Felix at the same time.

Just as Ron was walking he saw Bonnie geting in her car talking on her phone. **"Wow. She's hot and...hot. But she's dating. Just my luck. Look at her in her car...Hey I think she's going to fast. Hey there's Kim. Oh no!"**

He ran as fast as he could and just as the car was rushing Kim was thinking to much she hated Bonnie to care where she was walking. But Ron was cathing up to Kim and just as the car came to the corner he swiped Kim and pulled her back so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Holy shit that was close!" Kim stood up and saw Ron breathing so hard that he couldn't stand.

"Shit! Watch were your going." said Ron laughing.

Kim helped him. "Who are you?" "I'm your friendly neighborhood Ron. **"I can't believe I said that."**

**"I can't belive he said that."** "Well I'm Kim um...You going home." "Yeah. Well see you tommorow."

**"Cool. I like her."

* * *

**Well Ron just started school so life goes on Read and Review. 


End file.
